


A hard day’s night

by ajproctor



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor
Summary: Inspired by greys anatomy season 1 episode 1 (hence the name of this fanfic). Joan and Vera meet in a bar and have a one night stand, not knowing that Vera would be governor Joan’s new officer the next day.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Joan entered the bar, looking over the slight crowd as she walked through and sat down by herself. Her eyes happened to wander to the shorter woman who was beside her. She was mousey, she was sipping on a drink slowly, looking down. Joan watched her and then looked to the bartender. "Two vodka’s please. One with lemonade and one with coke". She said, looking at the woman’s almost finished drink and guessing. She received the drinks and slid the lemonade to the woman. "Here. You look as if you need it". The woman lifted her head slightly and looked a little bewildered. "Oh.. thank you.. you didn’t have to do that", she spoke in a flustered way and Joan just smiled. "I wanted to. After all, it’s not every day I get lucky enough to sit next to a gorgeous woman like yourself". The woman blushed and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, not quite knowing how to react. Joan saw the shy smile remain on her face. "I’m Joan. And you are?" Joan waited while the woman gulped nervously. "Vera". She replied. "Nice to meet you, Vera".

Vera blushed again, still not knowing how to act. She had only come in here for a drink and a breather yet here she was trying hard not to stare up at this tall, mysterious woman who had somehow spotted her out of all the other women she could’ve picked out. 

"Don’t be nervous, I don’t bite, Vera", Joan tilted her head slightly before picking up her drink delicately and putting the cool glass between her lips. Vera shook her head automatically, not wanting to appear as shy as she was. "Sorry, I’m just... I’m not quite used to this", she confessed, referring to being picked up by a stranger, especially in a gay bar. "Used to... what exactly?" Joan asked calmly, eyeing Vera with flickered pupils. Vera blinked at her blankly and then grinned, looking to the side then back at Joan, "You buy me drinks, we check each other out, we get pissed, we... you know... and I wake up in your bed tomorrow morning. Isn’t that how it goes?" 

Joan’s smirk turned into a knowing smile as she swished the drink around a little in her glass. "You’ve really thought this through haven’t you? Vera, we don’t have to do any of that. Unless you want to", Joan gave Vera a look she could hardly resist as her voice went softer yet still seductive. It seemed to Vera that Joan knew what she had been doing all along but then again, was that such a bad thing? Joan noticed Vera accidentally trace her eyes over her cleavage and thighs. This was going to be an eventful night. 

"Wanna get out of here now?" She suggested in almost a whisper. Vera gulped again but then found herself nodding. "Let’s do it", Vera said brightly. Joan grinned and finished her drink before taking her by the hand and leading her out. 

It was later than Vera thought it had got so the cold infiltrated her spine but she found warmth inside of Joan’s palm. Plus she was so excited, it sort of cancelled out the frigidness of the November air. They got in Joan’s car and Joan began to drive. Vera was feeling a tiny bit drunk as she’d had a few before meeting Joan and so she leaned over, putting her arms on the side of the seat, interrogating Joan. "I hope you’re not going to kidnap me", she giggled and Joan laughed a little, surprised that Vera had come out with that. "Maybe I will", she teased. Vera giggled again and sat back properly.

Once they got to Joan’s place, Joan got close and put her hands on Vera’s waist. Vera hardly had a moment to take it all in and get used to her surroundings before Joan started kissing her, she didn’t want to waste any time. Vera was taken by surprise by it and she kissed her back though Joan’s kisses were rougher and more forceful than hers. Vera’s hands moved up and down Joan’s back and they walked towards the stairs, never parting. 

By the time they had reached the bedroom, Vera’s top was already off and she pulled Joan’s off over her head. "That’s a good girl", Joan smirked and pushed Vera down onto the bed. Vera gazed up at Joan as Joan climbed on top of her, taking her own jeans off and then pressing her body against Vera’s as she cupped her face and kissed her with her hair dangling down onto Vera’s chest. Her lips went there and she kissed down her stomach before she reached the hem of Vera’s skirt and started pulling it down. Once it was off, Joan brought Vera’s legs round her body as Vera looked Joan’s over, unclipping her bra. "Hm someone’s desperate", Joan said amused and threw her bra on the floor, loving how Vera was staring at her. "God I can see how wet you are, it’s coming through your underwear", Joan grinned, sliding her hands down and kissing Vera’s stomach again and then her thighs. She came back up and kissed Vera’s breasts, swirling her tongue round a little and then sucking, leaving a couple of marks. Vera wrapped her arms around Joan as she lifted up her neck to let Joan do as she pleased, though she was losing patience. "Joan, please, I need you", Vera whined a little, daring to bring Joan’s face up to meet hers and stroking her cheek. Joan took Vera’s hand and kissed it before going back down and dropping it so her own hand could go down Vera’s knickers and meet her soaked centre. 

Vera breathed out loud at the coldness of Joan’s fingers shocking her whole body. "Oh my god this is amazing", excited moans escaped Vera as Joan pumped in and out of her once her knickers were completely off, making deep thrusts, loving hearing Vera almost yell and grabbing both Joan and the sheets. "Too much for you?" Joan wondered and Vera shook her head though she was biting her lip. "I don’t think I’m gonna last very long", Vera replied and Joan stopped for a second to replace her hand with her tongue. "Oh fuck.." Vera tossed her head back, feeling the electricity through her stomach as Joan ate her out. Vera’s legs automatically went around Joan as Joan clutched her thigh and Joan felt Vera tense up as she couldn’t hold back anymore. Joan went harder with her tongue until Vera began to orgasm, clinging onto Joan with all her might. 

Vera closed her eyes once she had calmed down and breathed in and out. Joan stayed where she was though she was closer to Vera and was smiling. She opened them again and kissed Joan, touching Joan’s tongue with hers and running a hand through her thick black hair. She caressed Joan’s breasts before leaning in and kissing round Joan’s neck though Joan was still on top. Joan sat up and Vera brought her close, her hands just above her ass. "Time for you to have some fun", Vera smirked and Joan raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And how do you intend to make me feel as good as I made you feel hm?" Joan kissed Vera sweetly and Vera positioned her fingers beneath Joan’s core before sliding them in and making motions. 

Joan began to understand what Vera was doing and grinned as she began to ride Vera’s fingers. She liked it but she was so aroused from fucking Vera and almost leaked right there and then as Vera pulled her up to her face and stuck her tongue inside of her, swirling it round and putting both hands on Joan to keep her steady as Joan moved her clit against Vera’s tongue, letting out low groans. "I underestimated you, Vera", Joan admitted, grinding hard upon Vera’s tongue and face. "Hm well I get more playful when I’m drunk", Vera giggled between lunges and then gripped Joan harder. Joan lifted her head, closing her eyes and opening her mouth as she was getting close. "I’m gonna cum on your face, Vera", Joan said and Vera let out a soft moan. "Hmm don’t hold back", she cooed and Joan lost it, releasing as Vera felt it in her mouth. "Fucking hell", Joan moaned and collapsed upon Vera before rolling to the side a little, needing space and realising Vera probably needed it too. Vera looked to Joan who’s eyes were up at the ceiling and then closed as she regained her breath. None of them had the energy to say anything or pull the sheets over them properly as they laid there and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Patches of morning light seeped through into Vera’s eyesight as she woke up and noticed that Joan wasn’t there. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, feeling her head throb a little but not too much. "So this really happened last night" she thought to herself and sat there for a moment before Joan came into the bedroom wearing a white shirt and black trousers, she looked only half dressed. 

"Victoria, you’re still here", A tint of surprise hid within Joan’s tone. "It’s Vera", Vera reminded her and Joan nodded as if she remembered but honestly she didn’t. "Vera", she smiled. Vera smiled back tiredly but she still felt something inside of her that made her feel happy and she wasn’t sure why. "Well, I’m off to work soon and I expect you have things to do... I enjoyed last night very much. Thank you", Joan said, locking eyes with Vera once she had collected a tie. Vera began to feel a little bare and embarrassed as she hid under Joan’s covers. "Me too. I’ll um... I’ll get dressed and leave you to it", she said quickly and Joan nodded again, walking out. 

Vera quickly threw on what she had worn last night and left the room. She wanted to search for Joan but something held her back, she was sure that Joan just wanted her gone. She was about to call out a goodbye when she reached the front door but then sighed, deciding against it and left. 

A bit later, Vera stood in front of her mirror, inspecting how she looked. It was her first day at her new job and she didn’t want to disappoint. She was at her own house now, she felt sort of empty inside after last night and didn’t feel quite right about the job but she had to at least give it a try. 

Half an hour passed and she was at the prison. She hesitated before going in, she felt the nerves kicking in fully now but she saw another officer buzz in so she did the same. Noise filled up the corridors as she entered reception and looked up at a tall officer stood behind the desk. "Um hi I’m Vera Bennett, I’m one of the new officers?" She introduced herself timidly and the man smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you Vera, I’m Will. I’ve got your ID here and some instructions but I’m sure the governor will run those over with you", he explained and Vera nodded, hanging onto his every word. "There’ll be a meeting in the staff room in a few minutes actually, I’d get there now if I were you, the governor does not like to be kept waiting", he grinned. "Right. Thank you", she said and made her way to the staff room. 

On the way there she was joined by a blonde officer. "G’day. You new too?" She asked and Vera nodded. "You nervous? I am too but we’ll be pro’s in no time", she grinned and Vera smiled slightly, not really listening anymore. "Looks like we’re gonna be working together a lot seeing as we’re both newbies. I’m Linda", she said as they approached what Vera guessed was the staff room. "Vera", she answered and she was correct, it was the staff room. 

As they walked in, she could hear someone speaking though it sounded familiar and Vera tried to figure it out. They went round the corner and Vera tensed up as she realised who the voice belonged to. She stopped walking and Joan noticed Vera standing and staring at her with big brown eyes. Joan was shocked for a slight moment too but then she regained herself and raised an eyebrow at Vera. "I’d appreciate it if you showed up on time next time", Joan said coldly, looking between both Vera and Linda. Vera struggled to collect herself but nodded, rushing over to a chair and sitting down. Linda joined her and whispered to Vera, "well fuck me, if we weren’t already shitting our pants. It’s Cruella De Ville". One of the officers sat next to Linda snorted at that comment and Linda smirked. Vera’s hands went clammy as she fidgeted with them. Of all the people who could’ve been her new boss, it was the woman she had a one night stand with literally the night before and she could feel herself getting hot and embarrassed as Joan spoke to everyone. Joan didn’t seem to be bothered by it, she was so professional and it irritated Vera. 

Joan finished and everyone started to file out. Linda turned to Vera. "Looks like I’m on A block", she said, looking at the roster. "Yeah, I’m H block. We could meet at lunch or something", Vera suggested. ”Great. See ya. And good luck!" Linda waved goodbye. Vera waved back a little and side eyed Joan who was stood talking with someone. She fumbled a little, wondering whether to go over to her or not. She plucked up the courage as something needed to be said, she couldn’t go on with the day without saying anything and they definitely couldn’t leave it indefinitely. 

"Joan?" Vera shyly approached her and Joan turned round, looking down at her as if with great pain. "It’s governor Ferguson. I expect you to address me as that from now on", she stated. Vera’s mouth went dry as she was so nervous, Joan- governor Ferguson was so different. Her hair was tied back in a bun so tight. She looked restless yet so put together and she would frighten Vera if they hadn’t met before. The only reason Vera was nervous was because of the awkwardness, not because she was scared of her like the other new officers seemed to be. Which she totally understood. 

"Well?" Joan pressured Vera to speak as Vera was just stood there. Vera opened her mouth, nothing came out but she forced herself to talk. "We can’t just ignore what happened", Vera said quietly and Joan rolled her eyes then put her hand on her own forehead in annoyance. "For god sake. I should’ve known you’d be like this. Last night never happened. Let’s just... get on with it, shall we?" She went to walk away but Vera followed her, refusing to let it go. "Did you know I was going to be working with you? Surely you saw some photos or... something. Did you?" Vera asked and Joan sighed. "I looked over the applicants but as you know I didn’t do the interviews, not that I need to explain myself to you. So no, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t put myself in that position or you for that matter. Let’s just forget about it, for both our sakes". Vera felt a little hurt that Joan was able to just sweep it away and not acknowledge it. And the way that Joan spoke to Vera was so cold, she could hardly believe this was the same person who had made her laugh, made her feel happier just for those few hours. 

But that was the name of the game, Vera had told Joan herself. It was just a hook up. But it’s not every day you hook up with your boss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just... don’t tell anyone. If this gets out to anybody, both our reputations will be on the line. Then god forbid if the inmates were to find out somehow and they will, they never cease to amaze me. Do you understand me, Vera?" Joan made sure and Vera frowned, she didn’t like how worried Joan was about anybody finding out. Why was it so bad? But she sighed anyway. "I understand governor", Vera replied and Joan marched away without looking at Vera. She didn’t want to, she couldn’t or else it would give off the idea that she was sorry that it was like this but it’s how it was going to have to be. "Well, at least she didn’t call me Victoria", Vera murmured to herself before going off to supervise the laundry. 

Joan reached her office and sat down slowly, thinking about it all. She wished she had never set foot in that bar, never mind hook up with Vera of all people. Vera seemed very sweet but she was also naïve, Joan couldn’t afford it. She decided to see how it would go for a few days before making a final decision about what to do with her. 

The day became cloudier and Vera set off home. Her first day had gone alright apart from the obvious with Joan. She had seen her everywhere - walking down the corridors, in medical, in the yard, in the staff room again... she had watched her through the window in her office for a few moments and she was sure Joan saw her so she briskly turned and scurried off. She couldn’t help but feel deeply attracted to her, her essence was around Vera at all times, clinging to her and it wouldn’t let go. 

"How was your first day?" Vera flinched at the sound of Joan’s voice. Vera turned around and stopped walking. "It was good, um, a little nerve wracking but that was to be expected. Thanks for asking", Vera said awkwardly. Joan didn’t really have any expression on her face which puzzled Vera. Why was she suddenly being so friendly? The truth was that Joan realised she could use Vera to her advantage. Vera could be very useful to her in the fact that it was obvious that Vera was intrigued by her and would support her in decisions. 

"Don’t think I haven’t seen you staring at me all day. It really is quite distracting", Joan whispered casually. She left Vera standing alone as she went towards her car and Vera could hardly move. She couldn’t believe the effect Joan left on her and she knew it was on purpose. Their "working" relationship was going to be a difficult yet interesting one. 

Joan watched Vera begin to walk again from her car and smiled slyly. She couldn’t help but to be turned on herself at the way Vera had been looking at her. Throughout the day she had often very nearly touched herself under the desk just thinking about Vera and last night. She would just have to wait till she got home. 

Vera got home and hung her coat up. She went into the kitchen for some water and then leaned on the side, sighing and running her hand through her hair which she had left down all day. She sort of regretted it, she needed to look tougher like Joan so the inmates wouldn’t walk all over her. Joan. That’s where her mind went. Again. Her hand slowly crept down her shirt and was about to go down her skirt when she closed her eyes and pushed it away. She couldn’t think these things about Joan, especially now. She was her boss and she couldn’t have any sort of crush on her, it was weird. 

She decided to go back into the living room and sat down. She felt restless, she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t fight the urge any longer so she bust her hand down her underwear and slid her fingers up and down, feeling how hot she was and stroking the folds, getting more vigorous with each touch. 

"Good morning", Will smiled at Vera when she walked into the prison the next day. "Morning", she replied. "Governor Ferguson said she wanted to see you in her office when you arrived", he told her and Vera frowned but nodded. "Okay, thanks", she said and headed straight there, wondering what it was about. 

Joan looked up from her paperwork as there was a knock on the door. "Come in", she said and her eyes widened at the sight of Vera who looked at her in the exact same way. Vera waited for Joan to say something but then felt herself getting nervous when Joan got up to close the blinds. They both knew what was going to happen, it was bound to. 

Joan and Vera mutually smashed their lips together, Joan’s hands in Vera’s hair and on her face, her body almost trapping Vera’s as Vera tenderly kept a hand on Joan’s shoulder, the other travelling down where Joan had wanted it ever since they met again. 

"I thought the other night didn’t happen", Vera managed to say between kisses. Joan could feel herself getting wetter by the second, she needed Vera right now. "Fuck it", she mumbled and pinned Vera to the wall, busting her clothes open. Vera began to think this was the best job she had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

It was silent as Joan put her jacket on, Vera was still fixing her tie. "You have to understand that this was a one off", Joan explained. "There was a certain tension that was building up between us but now that we’ve... given into our desires, I think we can work to overcome it", she continued, hoping Vera would get the message which she did. Vera gave her a longing look, they were now stood how a governor and her officer should. "I understand completely", Vera lied, putting on a brave face. She was disappointed but in a way it was for the best. Joan came over and stroked Vera’s cheek with her thumb. "Cheer up, Vera. We can still be friends. Would you like that?" She asked. Vera searched her eyes for something more but she could hardly see it. She nodded, still staring into her. It was impossible to ever look away. "Yes, I’d like that", she answered and Joan smiled, moving away making Vera miss her chance to kiss her one last time. "Good. I’ll see you.. when I see you", she said and Vera took the hint to leave. 

She closed the door and tried to look as if nothing had happened in there. Soon after she bumped into Linda. "Hey Vera. What did Ferguson want?" She asked. Vera wasn’t really concentrating but then lifted her head when she realised what Linda had asked. "Oh nothing much, she just caught me turning a blind eye to a prisoner wearing too much makeup. You know what she’s like with the rules", Vera said, rolling her eyes as if Joan annoyed her. Linda grinned, "yeah, she’s a strange one. Glad you didn’t get into too much trouble though", Vera smiled at her and went to keep walking to her post when Linda touched her arm. "Hey, a few of us are having drinks after work and then going to Matt’s place for a little partayyy, wanna come?" Linda asked looking hopeful. Vera thought for a moment. She had something in mind for tonight and so sighed to Linda’s disappointment. "I’m sorry, I’m really busy tonight. Perhaps another time?" Vera suggested. Linda looked let down but she smiled, understanding. "Next time. Be there!" She pointed at Vera as she walked away. 

A while later Joan was standing in yard when Vera approached her. "Hello Vera", Joan smiled down at her and then looked out to watch the prisoners. "Governor", Vera gazed up then looked away, fidgeting a little like she often did. She was just about to speak when Joan did instead. ”I’ve given the inmates permission to grow plants, flowers, whatever they want. It’s already starting to look very pretty, don’t you think?" Vera’s eyes on Joan were inquisitive and she liked to see this side of her. She spoke so gently. "Yes, it does. It’s a good project for them to have", Vera agreed and then waited a second before saying what she wanted to say before. "Um Joan, I was wondering if you um, if you’re not too busy um..." she struggled to pluck up the courage to actually ask and Joan took her attention away from Liz and Doreen who were tending to the garden. "Spit it out Vera", Joan grinned which only made Vera more flustered. "I uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out or come to my place for dinner or something? I just thought because you said we could be friends, I thought it would be nice to, I thought it would be nice for us to um, get to know each other more and I um -" Joan stopped Vera by raising her hand slightly. Vera closed her mouth immediately. 

"Vera, stop. It’s a kind gesture but I’m afraid I can’t take you up on the offer. We might be friends but I meant it as a mutual working friendship so I would like to keep that strictly professional if you don’t mind", Joan said. Vera’s jaw almost dropped, this is not what she was expecting to hear. She felt the anxiety rushing through her, she had probably sounded so stupid but fuck it, Joan was so unbothered by Vera’s effort and so Vera’s hurt expression turned into anger. 

"If I don’t mind... well now I’ve heard everything", Vera rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, breaking the eye contact. Joan raised her eyebrows, surprised that Vera was giving her this new attitude. It was hot. 

"Vera, you know what would happen if we were to meet outside the prison", Joan whispered. Vera felt herself burn up and couldn’t hold back from speaking her mind, she had stored it all up and now she was about to burst. "I was just trying to be nice, it isn’t all about sex you know. Or is that all I am to you? A good fuck?" She hissed. She glared at Joan and Joan looked like she was thinking about it but then she shrugged, her own arms already having been crossed. "Well... yes. That’s all you ever were. I’m sorry if you feel otherwise". 

Vera didn’t know what to do. She felt her chest tightening, she wanted to shout at Joan uncontrollably, tell her everything and exactly what she thought of her in this moment but of course they were exposed in the yard with both prisoners and officers around. Vera fought back tears and stood there for a second just glaring at her before shaking her head, refusing to deal with this anymore and stormed off. 

A few of the inmates went "ooooh" and Joan gave them all deathly looks. "Back to what you were doing!" She snapped and Franky grinned, sticking her tongue out slightly. "Your girlfriend mad at you Ferguson? Didn’t know she had it in her. I like that in a woman", Franky slid her tongue over her teeth and laughed when Joan just walked away, not stooping down to entertain Franky’s teasing. 

Vera was glad nobody was in the staff room as she entered and slammed herself down, putting her head in her hands, crying into them. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t handle tension and Joan had completely crushed her. Why did she do this? Why did Vera feel this way, why did she have to get so attached, was it her insecurity? Or stupidity? Joan’s ability to immerse Vera into falling for her was unmatched and also cruel. It was more than just being attracted to Joan and it killed Vera to think that she was possibly about to fall in love... or just awe? with someone who just wanted to use her. Did she just want to use her? Or was she genuine but wasn’t prepared to compromise Vera with her job? Any of those options were unforgivable, Vera wanted Joan to choose her. What was she doing, it had only been a few days yet she was crying about Joan not seeing Vera the way that Vera saw Joan. Pathetic. She wiped her tears and breathed in and out, trying to make herself look more presentable before someone came in. 

That night, Vera had gone home and Joan was still at the prison. She put her closed together hands on the desk and sighed, thinking things through. Part of her wished she was at Vera’s right now. The other part haunted her. She didn’t want anything to affect both her and Vera’s jobs but most of all she was afraid to let herself feel anything more. She had a tendency to ruin everything she loved and if she was to let Vera in, god knows what would happen. In her own head, she came across a fond memory of Jianna. She remembered when they were sat together on Jianna’s bed in the cell. It was night time, the yellow security lights made the room glow, Jianna was beautiful. And Jianna had looked at Joan as if she was beautiful too, which she didn’t often feel. But Jianna made her feel differently. She remembered that Jianna had told her that if she loved someone then that was the most important thing. Because you don’t know what’s going to happen, you could lose them and they’d never know how you felt. Allow yourself to feel things, don’t repress it for the sake of pride or logic. It’s wonderful to be in love and to be loved back. Of course Jianna had been talking about Joan who was initially unsure about starting the relationship and Joan wasn’t in love with Vera. But in the short amount of time they had known each other, Joan had come to like Vera. She had made her genuinely smile in the first time since... she didn’t know. She had seen Vera specifically in the bar that night, there had been a connection since the beginning and the fact that they had been brought into each other’s lives whether they liked it or not, it had to mean something. Joan had to try. It’s something she had to work on - not pushing those she loved away because of what had happened in the past. She felt an urge to let Vera know this and so she got up and exited the office and then the prison. 

She went home and changed, looking at herself in the mirror for longer that was probably needed as she wanted to look good. She decided to keep her hair down as it was more casual and fitted a pretty necklace round her neck to brighten things up a little. She wore a black top with net at the top and the shoulders which reflected in the light and jeans. She sighed as she was never happy with how she looked, it would have to do and she got ready to leave. 

She drove for ten minutes before parking outside and sighing again but more nervously this time because she was actually here. She got out of the car and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A few long moments went by after Joan had knocked a couple more times and she sighed, realising that Vera probably wasn’t in or ignoring her. She made her way back down the path, slightly annoyed but mostly disappointed. She was almost out when she heard her name being called by Vera who had opened the door and was stood on the front doorstep. Joan turned back round and gave her a yearning look, relieved yet now not sure what to say now that she wasn’t thinking about it because of the short realisation that Vera wasn’t going to answer. 

Vera looked gorgeous. She had a full face of makeup on, her hair curled though it was like that a little naturally too. She was ready to go out by the looks of it as Joan’s eyes wandered up and down Vera’s outfit. 

"This looks like a bad time, I don’t want to put you to any inconvenience. I’ll see you tomorrow", Joan said quickly, going to open her car door. Vera didn’t know why Joan was here. She didn’t know what she was playing at and didn’t want to see her after what had happened in the yard but she found herself walking to the gate.   
"Why are you here, Joan?" Vera asked calmly, though she knew she would lose it at her again if Joan tried to antagonise her. 

Joan turned round again, having trouble not to appear awkward, her mouth opening, closing and opening. "I wanted to... apologise. For my previous behaviour. It was unnecessarily malicious of me, I am truly sorry, Vera". A few seconds of silence went by as Vera tried to think. Joan decided to talk again before it was too late. "I brought some wine and some food... to make up for it. Maybe we can have dinner like you wanted... that I wanted too, I just um... yeah”, Joan didn’t know what else she could say. Vera studied her to see if she meant it. She thought she did and so she relaxed a little, kicking herself internally for being so forgiving. It was clear that Joan had made an effort. She sighed and opened the gate to be in closer contact to Joan now that they were going to be okay again. "Joan, you never promised me anything. It was my own fault for getting... attached or whatever it was. Thank you for coming". 

Joan let out a relieved smile that Vera had forgiven her. Vera looked back up at her, noticing how attentive Joan was being which she appreciated.

"I’m actually going out with Linda and a few of the others. Come", Vera touched Joan’s hand which was holding the car keys and stroked her finger across it once. Joan looked down at her hand on hers. "I don’t think that’s a good idea", she smiled a little, imagining the awkwardness she would bring. She shook her head sadly. "It’s okay, Vera, I don’t want to ruin your night. I’ll see you in the morning, maybe we can do something some other time”, 

She put the keys in her other hand and squeezed Vera’s hand lightly before going to get in the car. Vera frowned and moved her hand up to Joan’s forearm to stop her. "What are you talking about, ruin my night? I wouldn’t ask you to come if I didn’t want you to", Vera said in a confused tone, not understanding. Joan just sighed and then grinned down at her. "Can you really imagine me downing pints with Linda Miles and Matt Fletcher? I’m not exactly the most popular member of staff and I’m their boss, it would be extremely uncomfortable for all of us". Joan shook her head again. She didn’t even want to mention what she knew about what they all said about her. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Vera by using it as an excuse. 

Joan raised her eyebrow at Vera’s resilience as she continued to persist. "Who cares, come on. It will do you good to get to know them more and they will get to know you. It’s not a bad thing", Vera came a little closer, causing Joan to look at her lips, maybe for too long. "Are you sure?" Joan asked, hoping she didn’t sound silly. Vera nodded eagerly, it was starting to sound like Joan was going to come. ”Yes", she spoke softly. She almost caressed Joan’s cheek and kissed her but instead she took a step back. Something about doing that felt so right and normal. But she couldn’t. 

Joan noticed and she had gone to lean in but was left hanging when Vera moved away. Vera’s eyes widened as she saw. Did Joan want to as well? 

They both stayed quiet and soon enough Linda had arrived to pick Vera up. She parked and rolled the window down as she saw Joan stood with Vera. Vera gave Joan a quick supportive smile before going over to Linda. "What’s with Ferguson?" Linda browsed Joan who was stood at the gate. Vera put her head through the car window. "Do you mind if she comes?" Vera asked quietly. Linda shrugged. "Suppose". Vera grinned fully and looked at Joan to give her the okay. 

Joan sat beside Vera in the back and peered at their hands placed near each other. They both longed to intertwine them but they both seemed to remember Linda was there and shifted themselves. Vera listened and tapped her foot a tiny bit to the song playing on the radio but then stopped herself when she realised she probably looked like an idiot. Joan watched her and smiled, finding it cute. 

The pub was busy-ish as they walked in. Linda spotted Will, Matt and a few others and excitedly encouraged Vera and Joan to follow her. "Hey you two", Will grinned at Vera and Linda and then saw Joan standing behind them. "The fuck is she doing here?" Matt whispered to Linda and Linda shrugged as usual. "She was at Vera’s when I got there, I could hardly say no could I?” She whispered back. Joan saw them and bit her lip, they were probably talking about her as the air had got a little stale. 

Vera looked up at Joan and nudged her. Wanna sit down? Have a drink?" She suggested and Joan snapped back into reality. "Yes, good idea", she answered and sat down while Vera agreed to buy her and everyone else the first round of drinks. 

She was glad Vera was here, though it was still bad and Joan began to panic slightly inside. Of course she never established it and smiled along to what the others started talking about. Vera came back over and put the drinks down on the table. Joan had taken a few sips before she stood up. "Excuse me I’m just going to the bathroom", she said and walked to the toilets. 

They had all watched her go and it went quiet for a second. "She certainly makes her presence known", Will observed. Linda grinned and looked over to Vera. "How did you two get so cosy?" She asked, a knowing look creeping up on her face. Vera went a tiny bit red and moved some hair behind her ear as she looked down then back amongst her friends. "We just went over some paper work and got talking. She isn’t as bad as you make out", she told them and Linda looked unconvinced. "She’s a fucking psychotic bitch", Jake said as he drank his beer. Vera tried hard not to react too angrily but she sure didn’t appreciate his comment. "No, she’s just quiet like me. She wants to do a good job but she’s come tonight, can you just... give her a chance?" Vera found herself begging them a little and they all looked as if they hadn’t listened to a word she had said. She sighed to herself and drank her drink, waiting for Joan to come back as the others started talking about something else. 

To tell the truth, Joan had felt her chest blowing up with apprehension, she was finding it hard to breathe and follow each and every voice of her staff as they joked and laughed, feeling like every eye was on her. She needed some time to get her breath back and even cry if she allowed herself to. She trapped herself in one of the stalls and sat with her head in her hands before looking up and finally breathing shakily. 

Some time passed and Vera felt concerned. "I’ll just go and check on her", she said to the others and went to see if Joan was okay. When she had entered she looked around and noticed that only one door was closed so she went up to it. 

"Joan? It’s Vera, are you alright?" She asked. Joan quickly perked up from feeling tired from crying and nodded even though Vera couldn’t see her, getting some tissue and wiping her eyes. She didn’t want Vera to see her like this. "Yes I’m fine, I just got a call and had to answer.." she scrambled about a little before unlocking the door to see Vera. Vera’s heart sank a little as she knew Joan had been crying. ”Joan, don’t lie to me. I can see the tear stains on your face", she went over to the taps to turn them on and led Joan over. "Clean up", Vera ordered but softly. Joan washed her face and then dried it, sighing out loud. ”I’m sorry", she said calmly, though she felt her body would give up if she didn’t sit down soon. Vera rubbed her hand up and down against Joan’s back. "Don’t be. I shouldn’t have pressured you to come. I just... I wanted to spend time with you. And I wanted them to see that you are... obnoxious and intense but strong, passionate, very sarcastic and wonderful. Never be sorry for this or for being any of these things". 

Joan could’ve teared up again when Vera said that, though she wouldn’t. She had both hands on either sides of the sink looking at herself to make sure she was presentable but then turned round so her back was leant on it instead. She saw a sort of starlight in Vera’s eyes which was starting to invade her own. There was a coolness between the two of them, one that hadn’t flowed steadily since their first meeting. Though this time there was something different about it. Different feelings. Maybe it had always been like this, they both knew they had been drawn to each from the start. 

"I would kiss you right now if we weren’t in a toilet" Joan blurted out, though it was soft spoken and Vera smiled hugely. ”I wouldn’t mind", she replied and Joan laughed a little. They stood, waiting for each other to make the first move. Vera decided to be the one to do it when Joan took Vera’s arm and pulled her close. Joan leaned against the sink, Vera fell into Joan a little, feeling the warmth of their bodies finally touching. Joan placed her hands on Vera to keep her steady as they both brushed their lips gently upon one another’s. It was a new gentleness that they both happily welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Vera’s tongue crept into Joan’s mouth as they started to kiss more passionately, her arms wrapping around her neck. Joan dismantled Vera’s curls, Vera plunged forwards and soon enough Joan was propped up upon the sink, Vera standing between her open legs while they kept on kissing though it was becoming rougher.

"I’m gonna fuck you right here”, Vera announced which drove Joan to lean back more, letting out a long unsteadied breath, waiting for Vera to lock the door and pull her jeans and underwear down. She placed both hands on Joan’s bare thighs before starting to finger her right there on the sink. Joan could hardly contain herself. It was the last thing she had expected to happen tonight but she went with it and grabbed Vera’s hair as she tilted her head back, gasping at the speed rate Vera was going. Vera could feel herself throbbing at how turned on Joan was making her but she persevered, getting close to Joan’s face as she raced her fingers deep inside of Joan, loving her reaction.   
"You try to push me away but you can’t resist getting fucked by me can you?" She said in a moan which made Joan go over the edge, finding it hard to be quiet and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting it wash over her. She had almost come back down but was still orgasming when the door opened and Linda looked at them, astonished by what she saw. "Fuck.." 

Joan and Vera both turned their heads to see Linda who was still stood there. Vera stopped what she was doing and became stuck, she didn’t know what to do. She saw Joan out of the corner of her eye who instantly pulled her underwear back up. She felt both embarrassed and angry that Linda had come in and mad at Vera for not locking the door properly. Her mouth went dry, her alarmed expression joined both Linda’s and Vera’s as they stood trying to take it all in. Linda was the first one to speak. 

"I had come to see if you guys were alright... clearly you were", she said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. A smirk approached her face which pissed Joan off massively. "Get out!" She shouted, louder than any of them had anticipated. Linda quickly left and closed the door. Joan slammed her hand down and pulled her jeans up, jumping off the sink and tidying herself up. Vera just watched anxiously. "The whole world will know now", Joan muttered as she straightened her hair out. Vera frowned, beginning to feel a little hurt. "Why is that so bad for you? Who cares if people know, it doesn’t matter", she tried to brush it off but Joan just looked annoyed. "Well you could’ve at least locked the door properly and you didn’t have to start... doing that. God knows how disease ridden this place is", she rambled, washing her hands even though they hadn’t been anywhere. She just needed to feel clean. Vera slapped her arms against her sides as she glared at Joan. "For god sake Joan, grow up. We are all adults and it’s hardly just my fault, we both wanted it", she didn’t quite yell but it was vigorous enough to get Joan more riled up. Joan slammed her hand down again, trying hard not to blow up completely. She took a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm. "Forget it", she said, casting her eyes over Vera and heading to the door. "I think it’s best if I went home. Goodbye Vera", Joan said briskly and walked out, shutting the door on Vera. 

Determined not to let her go, Vera followed her out and grabbed her arm. "You can’t keep running away from me", she pleaded with Joan. Joan sighed and faced her. Her hand embraced Vera’s cheek and she kissed her gently on the lips. Vera closed her eyes and enjoyed it, feeling glad that Joan wasn’t leaving for good at least. "Goodnight", she whispered and kissed Vera’s forehead before leaving again but this time she felt fulfilled. 

Vera gazed after her and then looked over to everyone who were talking and hadn’t noticed them. She nervously went up to them and sat down. Will drank from the bottle, eyeing Vera. "Ferguson had enough for one night then eh?" Jake grinned. Vera and Linda exchanged looks for a second, Linda was smiling which gave Vera the impression that she had told the others about what she saw. "You must be fucking mad, Vera", Matt cut in, referring to her and Joan. Vera looked at Linda again. "Why did you tell them?" She hissed and Linda just patted her shoulder drunkenly. "Why not?" She started laughing, throwing her hands down on the table. "God it was fucking funny", she was in drunk hysterics and Vera went red. Jake noticed and moved a drink over to her. "You need to lighten up, Vera. Shit like this happens all the time. Apart from I don’t fuck mental cases". Vera clenched her fists under the table, fighting every urge she had to have a go at him but somehow she couldn’t even find the strength. 

She ignored them for the majority of the night and then went home. Linda dropped her off and she stood outside, sighing once. She was thoughtful for a moment before making up her mind and getting in her own car. She didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to be with someone. And she wanted to be with Joan.


	7. Chapter 7

Joan had just laid in bed and was scrolling through her phone when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned and felt like ignoring it but then she saw a text she must’ve missed. It was from Vera saying she was coming over and so Joan got up and went to answer, wondering why Vera was here but feeling both glad and excited. 

She opened the door to Vera who just looked adorable. "Hi", Vera sounded bright and she was, she had immediately cheered up now that she was here. "Hello", Joan replied with a smile and she opened the door wider. Vera went inside and looked around as she hadn’t taken a lot of notice the first time she was here. Joan joined her.   
"I was just about to go to bed", she said. Vera turned round and looked at her with big eyes after Joan had hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Can we just... lay together for a bit? Cuddle maybe?" Vera blushed a little as she asked it. Joan lifted her face back up when she had looked down and nodded. "That would be nice", she answered. Vera reached up and kissed her for a second before they held each other’s hands and went upstairs. 

Joan playfully dragged Vera onto the bed and they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing and cuddling for a while. Vera had laid on top of Joan at first but now they were laid side by side, facing each other. Joan stroked a strand of Vera’s hair as they looked at one another. "What did they say about us? I mean, Linda did tell them didn’t she?" Joan asked and Vera nodded. "Mm she did. But it’s okay. They don’t care, they just thought it was funny", she explained, hoping Joan wouldn’t get mad again. Surprisingly she didn’t. 

They didn’t say much after that. They just laid in each other solitude, thankful for each other’s comfort. It was peaceful and Vera loved laying in Joan’s arms. It made her feel protected. Soon enough she felt herself falling asleep, though Joan was still awake. She could never sleep with someone so close but she didn’t want to let go. As long as she had Vera then she was happy. 

The morning after, Vera woke up first and was expecting to find Joan gone again but she wasn’t. Instead she was laid on her side facing her, an arm placed across Vera’s stomach. She looked so delicate when she was asleep and Vera didn’t want to wake her so she snuggled up and closed her eyes again. 

A couple of hours passed and Joan slowly opened her eyes to see Vera sleeping beside her. She felt in her gut that they had slept in too late and sat up when she checked her phone to see that they had. She put the phone down and leaned over Vera. 

"Veraaa", she whispered and poked her nose. Vera twitched in her sleep but didn’t wake up or didn’t want to wake up. Joan prodded her cheek and spoke her name softly. Vera scrunched her face up and moved down, trying to get away from Joan’s poking. "What?" She groaned, feeling more tired than she had when she had woke up the first time. Joan kissed her cheek and leaned her head against hers. "Time to wake up", she smiled and kissed her lips before sitting up again and taking her top off to get into her uniform. Vera watched, browsing over Joan’s arms, chest and stomach, wanting nothing more but to touch it all. Joan noticed Vera’s admiration and smirked as she took her bottoms off. "God you’re beautiful", Vera breathed in awe. She reached over to the middle of the bed where Joan was sitting and took her hands to pull her back under the covers with her. "Please", Vera gave Joan a look she could hardly resist. Joan rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. "Vera, I’m aware that you have the day off but I have to go to work", she said.

Vera didn’t want to take no for an answer and pulled her close, kissing her as lovingly as she could. Joan parted from her after a while as she stood her ground. "Who says you deserve my time? Hm? You let me sleep in late", she reminded her. Vera raised an eyebrow and just kissed her again. "I’m sorry", she responded and then traced her hand down Joan’s breast, feeling her nipple press into her palm. "Do I need to be punished?" Joan almost fell into her eyes at that last remark as she felt herself getting aroused but she didn’t want to give into it. "Fuck Vera", she laughed and Vera giggled, putting a hand to the back of her neck and kissing her, not stopping till Joan decided to give Vera what she wanted by taking Vera’s clothes from last night off one by one and going down. "This is pay back”, she grinned. 

She kissed the inside of Vera’s thighs, leaving Vera waiting for as long as possible even though she knew she was late. She then gripped them hard which made Vera jump a little. "You’re going to do what I say when I say, aren’t you?" Joan said huskily. Vera nodded, feeling her pulse quicken at the intenseness that was building up. "Yes", she replied, "please Joan, hurry up", she was getting desperate now and Joan tutted. "You shouldn’t have said that", she mumbled lust pouring out of her with every word and movement. She was going to move her mouth down to where Vera needed her when she got up and went over to the drawers. Vera watched her with a confused expression and then saw her bring out her gloves. She slid them on and then clambered on top of Vera, taking her hair and tilting her head up to reach hers with force. "I’ve seen the way you look at me in my uniform. All needy and horny all day. Remember when we did this in my office? I was playing nice then. I only bring these out for naughty girls like you", she whispered and Vera could hardly control what she was feeling right now, imagining the first stroke with the gloves, needing Joan to just do it. "I’m scared", Vera gulped and Joan smirked. "You should be", she said, thrusting the first two fingers in which made Vera gasp at the pressure between the leather and the heat. Soon, Joan had added more fingers and went at full speed, smashing them against Vera’s clit and pushing them deep inside, making Vera whimper and call out, it was so much. "Mm shout my name, that’s it", Joan encouraged her. Vera did just that and arched her back, wanting to move her hips to Joan’s rhythm but failing as Joan was fucking her so hard. Vera just about screamed as Joan made the final lunges and pulled out just so Vera couldn’t cum on them, using her bare fingers for the last few moments. 

Vera was panting, her eyes closed then she opened them again to see Joan. "Are you okay?" She asked, laying on her side beside Vera. Vera nodded and kissed her. "I’m perfect", she replied. Vera then stroked her hand cutely. "Do you have to go?" She whined. "Wouldn’t you prefer to stay here with me?" Joan smiled at her and kissed her temple. "Of course I would", she said as if what Vera had said was silly. Vera clasped her hand tighter. "Then call in sick", she urged. Joan thought about it and then brushed Vera’s cheek with her palm. "Okay", she finally decided. A smile spread across Vera’s face as she brought Joan back in, her fingers gripping gently round Joan’s back as she then relaxed into the cuddle. "Joan?" Vera said in a suggestive way. "Yes Vera?" Joan grumbled into Vera’s neck, kissing it. "Now that you can stay home... maybe you should be punished for what you put me through”, Vera’s eyes glinted and Joan raised her eyebrows. "What I put you through?" She repeated, looking amused. She sat up on top of Vera and tickled her a little, looking mischievous. ”Joan, stop it!" Vera laughed, trying to bat her hands away but Joan was too strong. "I know you loved it or you wouldn’t have cummed so hard", Joan grinned, purposely winding her up. Vera hit her playfully which Joan pinned her down for, tickling her again but then stopping and leaving kisses everywhere instead. This was going to be a fun day.


End file.
